Harry's 8th Year
by Lady Jellybean
Summary: Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Potter? Harry comes back to Hogwarts to teach- what else?- DADA! Problems arrise with former friends (Ginny), co-workers (Snape), and another Malfoy(!). Rate and Review!
1. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, scenes, or terminology. If I did, I probably wouldn't be posting stories here- I'd be getting them published!  
  
Harry Potter attempted to smooth down his sticky-up hair by using everything he could: brushes, combs, hair gel, hair spray, and every spell he could think of. Finally, after fighting with the inevitable, Harry gave up. His hair was the only imperfection; otherwise, Harry looked perfect. He looked like the trained professional that he was supposed to look like. A professional Quidditch player.  
  
Harry was fresh out of his seventh, and last, year of Hogwarts. He was almost eighteen, and his early birthday present was the knowledge that he was eligible to be the reserve Seeker on the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. Obviously, he was extremely excited. Imagine being a real reserve Seeker! On a real team! And on the Chudley Cannons, too. The Chudley Cannons was an extremely known team in the wizarding world that needed at least two reserves of each position (Keeper, Chaser, etc.) to play in the World Cup. Their last reserve Seeker had quit due to a Bludger hitting him in the nose, and knocking him out for two weeks. They had barely gotten his memory back, so they let him leave the team. Now it was Harry's turn to try to become the new seeker.  
  
Harry walked out of his hotel room, ready to go to the team's office. It was about ten minutes away, using Muggle transportation (a taxi, in Harry's case). Harry hadn't been able to find a wizard hotel, so he had been forced to stay in a Muggle hotel. Luckily, he had been able to convert his money into Muggle currency.  
  
Harry walked outside of his room, ready to call a taxi. However, the moment he walked into the lobby, he realized how stupid he was. Hello! You're a wizard! Just Apparate over there! They're wizards, they won't be surprised if I just pop in! And with that, Harry walked back to his room and closed his door- tight. If any Muggles were to find him just pop in and pop out. The Ministry would be mad, that's for sure. Excited, Harry closed his eyes and Apparated.  
  
Harry found himself in a large white building. There were two large couches, both white. A large white desk stood near where Harry stood. On it were two books: The Creation of a Quidditch Team and Forever Quidditch: The True Stories of Quidditch Players. A short lady sat there, deeply absorbed in Forever Quidditch: The True Stories of Quidditch. She didn't even notice Harry was there.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. He cleared it again. Finally, he walked up to her and said, "Excuse me, is this where the Quidditch interviews are?"  
  
The lady jumped a mile high. "I'm sorry. Please, sit down. The coach will be here in a second."  
  
"Thank you." Harry sat down on one of the chairs. He glanced at the assortment of magazines and papers that were on the table- the only source of color in the bright white room. There was Quidditch Today, Witches Weekly, and other female-related magazines. Harry picked up Quidditch Today and briefly skimmed it- he was too nervous to read a magazine.  
  
Hey, this is it, Harry realized with a bit of shock. He put down the magazine and prepared what he would say in the interview. Then realizing how silly that was (Harry didn't know what questions would be asked), he took the magazine back and began to skim it again.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an hour of waiting (although it was really only five minutes), a large door opened, and a tall man in a formal suit (white, of course) walked in. He smiled at Harry and said, "Hello Harry. Come in, come in."  
  
---  
  
A few days later, Harry stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He had planned to meet his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger at the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron was a famous wizarding landmark, known for its many customers and famous Floating Bubble drinks. It was also the only access to Diagon Alley from London. Since Ron had yet to figure out how to Apparate, the Leaky Cauldron was a perfect place to meet.  
  
Harry opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron. Looking around carefully, he finally saw Hermione sitting in the back corner, staring at a large book and sipping a glass of Fizz-Water. He smiled, and walked in her direction.  
  
Harry pulled out a chair, making Hermione jump a mile high. "What on earth are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, hello Harry," Hermione answered hastily. "What do you mean, what on earth am I doing? I'm reading, can't you tell?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Well yeah, but we just got out of school! Why are you reading, it's not like we have to do any homework. Heck, we don't have to do any homework for the rest of our lives!"  
  
"Have you ever thought I might be reading for pleasure?" Hermione shot back. "Besides, I'm reading it for-"  
  
"Hello!" Ron's cheerful greeting filled the room.  
  
A couple of nearby witches smiled and said, "Hello," right back at him.  
  
Ron grinned, then sat down next to Harry. "Hi Harry. Hi Hermione. How are you?"  
  
Harry elbowed Ron in the side and answered, "Stop talking all adult- like. We've only been out of school for four weeks."  
  
"Well I think he sounds quite professional," Hermione said politely. "Finally."  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked, sounding quite like his usual self.  
  
"Hermione here was going to tell me why she's pouring over some book, even though we're out of school."  
  
Ron groaned. "Gosh Hermione, reading already??"  
  
"You make it seem like it's a crime."  
  
"Well, it is."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"And why, might I ask, is something as useful as reading a crime?"  
  
"Because it is."  
  
"That's a reasonable excuse. Not."  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
Harry quickly interrupted the pointless fighting by saying, "So. To Diagon Alley?"  
  
---  
  
By the time the trio had gotten to the old ice-cream shop, Hermione and Ron had already argued about reading, Quidditch teams, and ice cream flavors. All in less then ten minutes! Harry was positively sick of it; however, it was part of Hermione and Ron's friendship.  
  
Once they had gotten their ice cream and had sat down at a sunny table outside, Hermione asked excitedly, "Well boys, have you found any jobs yet?"  
  
Harry looked down at his feet and prayed that Ron hadn't found a job yet- he knew that Hermione had been job hunting ever since they had graduated from Hogwarts, but he had no clue about Ron.  
  
Ron smiled proudly and said, "As a matter of fact, I have. I'm working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"  
  
Harry stared at Ron. "Fred and George's shop? Yeah. Right."  
  
"Yep," Ron replied.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Wonderful!"  
  
Harry snorted. "Yeah, wonderful. Must have been hard to get that job."  
  
"Believe it or not, it was. Fred and George only took in a few selective applicants."  
  
"Well that's great, Ron," Hermione said proudly. "That must be a lot of fun."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"How about you Hermione," Harry asked, while thinking, maybe if I distract her, she won't ask me about my job.  
  
"I've been waiting to tell you all day! I got a job at Hogwarts, teaching Arithmancy!"  
  
"Wasn't that, like, one of your favorite subjects?"  
  
"Yes, which is why I'm so excited to teach it! It's so much like math, and I'm quite good at it. And it requires lots of logic-"  
  
"Like in our first year, with the Sorcerer's Stone?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, kind of like that. Lots of math. My absolute favorite! I've already started studying, because I don't want to scare the third-years when they take the class. And I get to live at Hogwarts! And that was one of my favorite subjects," Hermione rambled. "Oh. I'm so excited! Imagine me, as Professor Granger! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Uh. yeah," Ron answered sarcastically.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We just left school, and you're already going back? Sheesh."  
  
"Well, it's a good job. I get to go back and do something I love! I love Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed.  
  
"Well, enough about me," Hermione said when she noticed Harry's unhappy face. "What about you Harry? Have you found anything yet?"  
  
"Well. Yeah."  
  
"What was it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I tried out for the Chudley Cannons, as the reserve Seeker."  
  
"Oh Harry, that's fantastic!" Hermione cried.  
  
"I didn't get in."  
  
"What?" Ron and Hermione asked at the exact same moment.  
  
"I didn't get in."  
  
Ron looked astonished. "B-b-but you're so good Harry? Why didn't you get it?"  
  
"I dunno. Someone was better then me, I guess."  
  
Hermione looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
Ron started to say something, but Hermione glared at him. He sighed. "Me too."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Thanks."  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of her seat. "What are you doing for money?"  
  
Harry hadn't even thought of that. "My parents left me some. I figure I'll use that, until I find another job."  
  
"I have an idea!" Ron said excitedly. "You can work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with me."  
  
"That could work." Harry said quietly.  
  
Ron grinned. "Want to go over there now? They're just around the corner." He started to get up.  
  
Before Harry could say anything, Hermione interrupted. "You can do that later, Harry. I just want to sit here and relax."  
  
"OK."  
  
Ron sat down in his chair again. "Harry, where are you staying?"  
  
"In a Muggle hotel. But most of the time I'm away from the room. Why?"  
  
"Because we thought you could come stay at the Burrow. Mum's worried sick about you, afraid some idiot is going to kidnap you or something."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Hey, the war's over! We can finally relax- I'm not worried anymore about Death Eaters and Dark Marks and junk. Tell your Mum not to worry." But secretly Harry was touched. He still wasn't used to people caring about him.  
  
"Alright. Doubt it'll do any good though."  
  
Hermione, who had been sitting in her chair thinking, suddenly asked, "Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
Harry stared at her. "Yeah, at a Muggle hotel. I just answered that question."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked. "Stop zoning out."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just thinking."  
  
"Big surprise there," Ron muttered to Harry. Harry snorted.  
  
"No seriously! I have an idea for Harry's problem."  
  
"I have a problem?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well. I think it's problem." Seeing both Harry and Ron's confused faces, Hermione quickly added, "You know, his job?"  
  
"Oh. Hermione, it's ok. I'll deal with it. Don't worry."  
  
"But I had a really good idea Harry. Can't I just tell it to you?"  
  
"Is it better then my idea?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione ignored him. "Hogwarts still doesn't have a Defense of the Dark Arts teacher. You're good with that subject, you practically ended the war."  
  
"I dunno," Ron joked. "I mean, who besides you wants to go back to school? Right Harry?"  
  
"It has good pay. Free housing. All you have to do is teach a couple of classes every day. You could be a Professor Lupin, only not a werewolf."  
  
Harry and Ron both laughed.  
  
"Besides, I'll be there. And Hagrid and Dumbledore. You can quit after a year, like all Defense of the Dark Arts teachers have, if you want. Though I doubt you'd want to. It'll be quite nice, and you'll have a year to figure out what you might do after, if you want. No reason not to."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ron asked. "I have reasons. One, who wants to go back to school?" Hermione started talk, but Ron interrupted her. "Also, why go to school when he can work with me? I know Fred and George will hire him. Besides, he'll be with you."  
  
Hermione's face turned red with rage. "What's wrong with me? Are you so great that it'd be fine to work with you but not me?"  
  
Harry understood Ron's reasoning. Ron had a crush on Hermione ever since she broke up with Victor Krum, a famous Quidditch player. He probably thinks that if I work with Hermione, she'll fall in love with me, Harry thought. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of Hermione liking him as more then a friend. They were friends, nothing more. Right?  
  
Ron quietly said, "It's just that. that. You're a girl!" He said the last part so quietly that Harry could barely him, and Hermione couldn't hear him at all.  
  
"What?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Harry sighed. "Well, I'll think about it. I have to find a home sometime soon, and I can't live at a Muggle hotel!" 


	2. Getting the Job

Harry flew into the grounds of Hogwarts, breathing nervously. He was back at Hogwarts, ready to apply as a teacher for the Defense of the Dark Arts. Hermione had finally convinced him to apply. Harry wasn't totally into the idea of coming back to school, but he figured that if he didn't get the job, he could always work at George and Fred's company.  
  
He had flown over on his Firebolt, knowing that he couldn't Apparate (Hermione had finally pestered him to read Hogwarts, a History in sixth year, and that was one of the things he had actually remembered), and had planned to meet Hermione near the gate. Hermione was going to let him in- teacher's privileges. However, Harry hadn't expected such nervousness!  
  
He hopped off his Firebolt and walked into the open gate. Hermione stood behind the gate, pressing her wand against a patch of green. She looked up at Harry and smiled. "Ready?" She asked.  
  
Harry sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
She smiled. "I'll bring you up to Dumbledore's office."  
  
"And my Firebolt.?"  
  
Hermione smiled and whistled. Suddenly, a little house-elf popped up. "You calleded, great professor?" It squeaked.  
  
"Put this up in my room, Lolly," Hermione said.  
  
Lolly nodded. "Yes great professor!" She took the broomstick gently and popped away.  
  
Harry was astonished. "I thought there was no Apparating!"  
  
"That's not Apparating. That's house-elf magic. Come on." She led him off into the great castle.  
  
Nodding slowly, Harry followed Hermione into the familiar halls of Hogwarts. Only a few months ago he had lived in this very school, eaten in its Great Hall, taken its classes, and becoming a full-fledged wizard. Now it was different. No millions of students in the hallways, constantly making it hard to get from one class to another. No teachers complaining about their students. As they passed the hourglasses that showed the House Points, Harry noticed they were blank. How depressing, he thought. The school is dead! However, as he followed Hermione, he noticed Professor Snape in his classroom, looking over a bunch of papers. He didn't notice the professor look up, notice Harry, and run over to the doorway to watch Harry leave. He also didn't notice the professor swear angrily under his breath, and leave in the other direction.  
  
Instead, Harry noticed that Hermione was leading him closer and closer to the giant statue that served as the entrance portal to Dumbledore's office. Harry looked at the large gargoyle, vaguely remembering the many times he had used it. When he had needed to discuss his scar in pain. When he found out that he was officially a Gryffindor prefect. And the day they finally defeated Voldemort. Ah yes, many memories- not all good, but not all bad, either.  
  
Hermione looked expectedly at Harry. "Well?" she asked. "Aren't you going in?"  
  
"Don't you need a password?" Harry shot back. "I don't know his password, you know. I can't read minds."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "We don't use passwords during the summer. Calm down. It's not like you won't get the job."  
  
"I didn't get the last job I applied for."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Well, I bet you'll get this one. Go ahead."  
  
Harry stood up tall, and then touched the gargoyle. The statue moved to the side.  
  
"Good luck," Hermione said with a sense of encouragement.  
  
Harry nodded and walked up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
"Hello Harry," Dumbledore said softly as Harry entered the room.  
  
"Hello Professor."  
  
"Glad to see you here."  
  
"Uh. Same to you."  
  
"So tell me, Harry, why do you want this job?"  
  
Completely surprised by the question, Harry answered, "I dunno. I didn't get the last job I applied for-"  
  
"So I heard," Dumbledore interrupted. To Harry's horrified face he answered, "I keep track of all my students their first year upon leaving. Go on."  
  
"Well. I knew I needed a job, and this one sounded good. Hermione was saying it is a great job and all, I guess it was her that really convinced me. And. It can't hurt, can it? I do need some money, and this job is good. I know the subject matter well, I guess."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Very much so."  
  
"Also. Hogwarts has been more of a home to me then anywhere else. Here I learned everything I know."  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"I met my first friends here. I have been happier here my whole life. My family- my real family- is here. Hogwarts is my home, more than any other place in the universe."  
  
"I see." Dumbledore nodded. "Good answer. Now that I know why you should work here, let's see if you can." Before Harry could ask, "What," Dumbledore placed a piece of parchment and a quill in front of him and said, "You have thirty minutes." He looked to his watch and started timing.  
  
The parchment turned out to be a test. It covered subjects and topics that Harry had both used often and used only in class. It wasn't too difficult- but it still was a difficulty getting finished in the time period. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was quietly reading the Daily Prophet, every once in a while taking a jellybean out of a large box of Lady Botts Yummy Flavored Jellybeans.  
  
After a long thirty minutes, Dumbledore quickly took Harry's test and said, "Testo Checketo." It immediately checked itself. After a moment of awkward silence, Dumbledore took the test. "Not bad," he said. "Only two out of 100 wrong."  
  
"Is that good?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Is that good? Is that good? Harry, the minimum amount of points for the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher is 30. You do have the whole summer to relearn everything. I had a feeling you'd be the perfect person for the position."  
  
"Wait- you mean, I got it?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Of course. You know Harry, I would have probably given it to you even if you failed the test."  
  
Harry happily said, "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Thank you, Professor Potter," Dumbledore said kindly. "If you follow me, I'll show you your classroom."  
  
"Yes sir." And with that, "Professor Potter" left the room to learn about his future.  
  
***  
  
"Wow," Harry said softly. The Headmaster had shown him his classroom and bedroom, and now was showing him the secret teacher areas. The "wow" was for the teacher snack-room. It was filled with all sorts of interesting and delicious candies, as well as other healthy foods.  
  
"I see the house elves have heard of your new position," Dumbledore laughed. "There's never this much candy!"  
  
"All because of me?"  
  
"Indeed. Hmm, some Lady Botts Yummy Flavored Beans. My favorite- no bad tasting mud, ear wax, spinach flavored jellybeans!"  
  
"Doesn't this take away some of the danger of Bertie Botts' beans?"  
  
"Same company, Harry. And some people don't like the danger- they just want good flavors. Now, if you'll follow me, I'd like to take you to the toy cupboard."  
  
"Toy cupboard?"  
  
"Where we put all the student's toys when they play with them in class, and they aren't supposed to."  
  
Harry nodded, then followed Dumbledore out the door. As he walked out, he ran right into Hermione.  
  
"Harry!" she cried. "I was looking all over for you! I thought that since I hadn't seen you for so long, you didn't get the job. You did get it, right?"  
  
"I'll leave you in Ms. Granger's capable hands, Harry."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
He smiled. "Call me Albus."  
  
"Uh. Ok Professor- Professor Albus."  
  
With a laugh, the tall gray-haired man left the room.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked impatiently. "Did you get it? I assume you did, you wouldn't be here if you hadn't, but oh well. Anyways, did you see your classroom? It's quite close mine, especially with the special teacher passages, but even without the passages-"  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Calm down," Harry laughed. "I've never seen you this hyper before."  
  
"Yeah, well, my best friend gets a job at the same place I work at. I think you would be excited too!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Wait, don't you mean one of your best friends? Isn't Ron-"  
  
Hermione turned bright pink. "Um, of course I meant one of my best friends."  
  
"Or do you think of him as something more?" Harry teased.  
  
Hermione quickly said, "Come on. I gotta show you the secret teacher stuff."  
  
Harry grinned, and followed the excited Hermione out of the closet.  
***  
  
Hey! Please r/r. I know, I know- there's nothing here so far. But stuff's coming soon, like meeting Snape and starting classes and- wait, can't tell all my plotline! Also check out my other story, The Meeting of Sandra Wells. It's, well, a story! 


	3. Reunions

Harry stood over his new desk. It was shiny and bright- much nicer then the old desk he had at the Dursley's. He was almost afraid to touch it.  
  
"Shut up Potter," he told himself. "You're a teacher here now- you have to touch your desk!" But he couldn't do it. He tried to touch it, but an invisible force kept him from actually touching the shiny desk.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione said laughingly as she peaked into Harry's classroom.  
  
"Oh. Um, nothing," Harry stammered embarrassingly. He was secretly glad that she had come in to distract him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm headed to the staff room for the staff meeting. Aren't you going too?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I forgot." He quickly walked to Hermione, and they headed to the staff room together.  
  
As they began to walk, Hermione laughed and said, "You know, if you want to be a teacher at Hogwarts-"  
  
"I am a teacher at Hogwarts!" Harry said defensively.  
  
"Well, if you want to do well at Hogwarts, you should probably stick to your schedule better. After all, this is our formal meeting to the rest of the staff. Everyone."  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide "What? I didn't know that."  
  
"You didn't? Did you read the parchment?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Well, that explains it! You really should, Albus sends them out for a reason."  
  
"Well, I just moved in, and- wait, 'Albus'? Did I just hear you call him 'Albus?'"  
  
Hermione turned bright red. "Well, yes. He's a fellow coworker now, isn't he? I may as well practice calling him by his real name."  
  
As Hermione droned on and on, Harry started to tune her out. It was partially due to the fact that he was still totally nervous about being a teacher. The day after he moved into Hogwarts, he had started getting second doubts. Now, four days later and two weeks before the school year started, he was really feeling it.  
  
"Well, here it is," Hermione said happily. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I guess." Harry said nervously.  
  
"Oh Harry, don't tell me you're nervous? Compared to all the other things you've done, this should be nothing."  
  
"Why shouldn't I be nervous?" He shot back.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not nervous at all, I thought you'd feel the same."  
  
"Yeah, well." Harry sighed. "Hermione, I don't want to mess anything up. I've already messed up so much-"  
  
"Don't be silly," Hermione said. "You didn't mess anything up!"  
  
"I failed Potions miserably and couldn't get into my dream job of a Auror, didn't make the Quidditch Team because of a stupid fifth-year ban that the manager still believed. You think I didn't ruin my life?"  
  
"Perhaps it was meant to be that way," Hermione said with a shrug. "Perhaps you were meant to be a teacher, and nothing else. Who knows?" Then, with a slight tug on his shoulder, she said rather crossly, "Come on Harry, we don't want to be later for the first meeting!"  
  
Harry, feeling as though he wanted to run more then anything else in the world, followed Hermione into the room and sat at his assigned chair. It was next to both Hermione and Hagrid.  
  
" 'Ello 'Arry!" Hagrid said happily. "See yer got the job all right."  
  
"Yeah, I did," Harry said absentmindedly.  
  
"Yer firs' days 'ere been all righ'?" Hagrid said kindly. The nervousness on Harry's face was pretty obvious.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I dunno, Hermione's been better about it then me though."  
  
Hagrid looked over to Hermione. "Well, she's been 'ere longer then yer, 'Arry. An' she was asked ter take the job after Professor Victa' left, ya know."  
  
Harry looked up into the big face of Hagrid. "Really? That's news to me."  
  
Hagrid shrugged. "Dun' take it personally, 'Arry, she was always good at that subject. Best in 'er class. One of the only students, sure, but best of them all."  
  
Before Harry could respond to that new piece of information, a tap- tap-tap was heard at the head of the table. Professor Dumbledore had arrived. 


	4. Confrontation

"Well." Harry said softly as he left the staff lounge. "That cleared up a lot of questions."  
  
Hermione, standing beside him as they left the room, turned to Harry and muttered, "How extremely interesting. I never realized there are so many different secrets within the school."  
  
Harry nodded. "Being a teacher isn't exactly easy."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "It's not that it's difficult. You just have to be able to keep up with everything."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not a perfectionist Hermione! I have always had more difficulty with everything then you."  
  
"Not with defeating V-V-Voldemort," said Hermione. Even though she had started saying his real name since the fifth year, and the war was won, she still had difficulty saying his name without stuttering.  
  
"That's different. I mean, with school. Learning everything. Memorizing things. You did half my essays, remember, near the beginning of sixth year!"  
  
A snarling voice whispered from behind Harry and Hermione. "No wonder you did so well that first month."  
  
Harry whirled around to face Professor Snape. He had been dreading seeing his former teacher, yet somewhat excited. For once, Snape couldn't take points off of his house! "Excuse me?"  
  
Hermione, looking nervous, kept turning her face to look at the two wizards in the face. It was though they were talking non-stop, although they had only said two sentences.  
  
"Stop that," Snape muttered to Hermione.  
  
"Stop what?" Hermione asked nervously?  
  
"Stop turning your head like a little two year- oh, never mind."  
  
Harry couldn't help but put in his two cents. "I don't believe you have the power to control us anymore. Professor," he added lamely when Snape gave him a nasty glare.  
  
"True, Potter- oh, I'm sorry, Professor Potter," he sneered sarcastically.  
  
Harry smiled coolly. "Yes, Professor Snape."  
  
Hermione, obviously a little uncomfortable, took Harry's arm and quickly muttered, "C'mon Harry. Let's get back to the lounge."  
  
Before Harry could respond, Snape snickered. "You call yourself a teacher, yet you are too scared to talk with a former teacher?"  
  
"No," Hermione said quietly. "I want to keep a balance of peace within our school. That way, I can be proud of my teacher status. Good night, Professor Snape." And with that, she pulled Harry out of the hallway to their classroom.  
  
"Wow!" Harry exclaimed when they were out of earshot of the professor. "Impressive!"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "It's true, I want to keep peace. I had the feeling that the longer you and Professor Snape talked, the sooner we would come to an outright fight."  
  
"I'm an adult, as well as a professor. I can handle my temper."  
  
"Alright, if you insist," Hermione said wearily. "But remember- the war may be over, but you haven't gotten rid of all of your enemies."  
  
---  
  
That night, in bed, Harry thought over the discussion with Snape. It was thrilling, he had to admit, that he could finally get back at Snape without getting in trouble. They were on the same level now- Snape wasn't the big-shot that he had been only two months ago.  
  
Of course, it also meant that Harry had to be more careful. Having a nasty temper could be catastrophic. It wouldn't mean just a few points would be taken off. He could possibly lose his job! And now that he had the job, Harry very much wanted to keep it. He couldn't imagine working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes anymore. Besides, if he lost his job, Snape could possibly get it, like in the third year, when Lupin was unable to teach. And Harry did not want anything like that to happen to his students, no way.  
  
And with that, Harry fell into a deep sleep.  
  
---  
  
A/N: I'm updating again! It's been a while, sorry. I've gotten two chapters in two days, which is impressive for me. Hope that was interesting! More coming up soon!! 


	5. The Feast

A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to update for a week. Holidays, and then a big trip. But not as though anyone _really_ cares.  I mean, you care (right? Just say right), but it's not a huge deal. Oh, I'm just blabbering. You're thinking "get on with it already!" You are, right? If not, think it. Think "get on with it already." Ok? Ok.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. I own everything in this story. I am JK Rowling. If you believe me, you are an idiot.  

Once upon a time there was a princess named Snow White, who had seven dwarves who were real idiots, just like the people who believed the disclaimer- Wait, wrong story. Here's the REAL story.  

---

Harry checked his reflection nervously.  Robes were in perfect position, looking pressed and clean.  His face was clean, and for once his hair was not sticking up all over the place. Dobby had promised him a potion to flatten his hair, and though it wasn't perfectly pressed down, it looked much better then normal. Perfect to start the new year off.  Actually, he had Dobby to thank for his cleanliness.  Dobby had practically become Harry's personal slave ever since he had got the job.  Before, even.

Harry laughed as Dobby popped into his room. Perfect timing.

"Does the great Professor Potter need Dobby to perfect his professor-ness, sir?" Dobby squeaked anxiously?

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Harry Potter will tell Dobby if he needs something, right Professor sir?"

"Yes, Dobby, I will."

"Oh! Dobby must be going to help the kitchens sir! Good bye Professor Harry!"

"Good bye, Dobby," said the exasperated Harry.  This was the third time in five minutes that Dobby had popped in and popped out.  Harry liked Dobby, but just as much as he liked pickles. Both were weird at the beginning, good for a while, and just plain annoying after a little while.

Dobby popped out again, and Harry turned back to the mirror.  He actually looked OK, for once.  Not as proper as some of the other teachers, but enough for now.  He had purchased new robes for the occasion, and Hermione had showed him a spell that made his greasy wand shiny and new.  He smoothened his hair again, still unused to the flatness of it.

"Stop it with the hair, Harry!" his reflection yelled back at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked Harry.

"Keep touching your hair and it'll be all greasy and nasty." Harry told Harry.

Harry shuddered, thinking of the grease pot upon Snape's head.  "Good point." 

"What are you doing, talking to yourself?" Hermione's pleasant voice asked as she peeked into his room.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am," Harry said good-naturedly. 

Hermione gave him an odd look, then walked in. "What do you think?" she asked as she twirled around, her new robes floating daintily as she spun gracefully.

He shrugged.  "Alright, I suppose.  Too bad Ron isn't here right now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Nothing, nothing."

She sighed. "Men," she muttered quietly.  "Well, come on. We ought to be down in the Great Hall.  We want to look good for the first years.  And everyone else."

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming."  And with a quick glance in the mirror to make sure his hair was still flat, he left with Hermione to the Great Hall.

"I still can't believe that the term is starting today!" Hermione said excitedly.  "This is going to be so exciting!  Teaching students everything they know, bringing them into our fascinating world of magic-"

"Being the reason that the student fails," Harry interrupted.

"Oh, Harry, you are not going to be the reason anyone fails! You'll be a great teacher, I know it! You were great for the D.A., remember?"

"Yeah, but this is for so many more people.  So much more to teach, and it'll really matter if they learn it or not."

"Harry," Hermione said quietly. "You're going to do fine.  You got the job, didn't you?  Dumbledore believes in you."

"Yeah, well he believed in Lockhart, didn't he?"

She laughed. "He was the only person for the job! I doubt Dumbledore wanted Lockhart.  He took him because there was no other choice."  Harry wasn't convinced.  Hermione stopped in their tracks and held his soldiers.  "Sirius would have been proud of you."

Harry glanced away. It was the first time they had spoken of him in the past six months.  

After a moment, Hermione sighed.  "Harry, c'mon.  Let's get down there. Hagrid will cheer you up."  And with that, they continued to walk down to the feast.

The walk down to the hall was quiet.  Harry couldn't stop thinking about what Hermione had said.  Not the part about Hagrid- the part about Sirius.  Would Sirius have been proud of him? 

Yes, he realized.  Sirius had always been excited for a challenge.  Even when it involved danger, he had rose up to the occasion.  And he had loved it when Harry did the same.

Feeling inspired by the realization, Harry's step grew springier and his attitude became much cheerier.

---

            "Hello Hagrid!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time. Hagrid was sitting in his seat at the edge of the table- it was the only place he could fit.  

            "'Ello 'Arry! 'Ello 'Ermione!" he said cheerfully.  "'Ow are yeh?"

            "We're fine," said Harry, answering for the both of them.

            "Excited 'bout yer firs' day of bein' a teacha'?"

            "I am," Hermione said excitedly.  "I've been waiting for this day all summer!"

            Harry shrugged. "I'm a bit nervous," he admitted.

            "Aw, 'Arry, don't be nervous!" Hagrid said with a smile.  "Yer gonna be a great teacha'!"

            Harry shrugged, but not without a smile.

            "C'mon yer two, sit down." With that, the young new teachers sat down in their assigned seats.  Dumbledore had assigned them seats for the year, and kindly had put Harry next to Hermione. Hagrid sat at the very end of the table, farther away, but close enough so they could speak in a quiet voice and still be heard.  Harry also sat next to Professor Flitwick, which made it quiet awkward for Harry- Flitwick was quite small, meaning any conversation with the tiny professor was pointed downwards.  

            Just as Harry had sat down, Dumbledore, followed closely by Professor McGonagall, ran into the hall.  Dumbledore faced the long table and counted off the teachers.  "Binns, Firenze, Flitwick, Granger, Hagrid, Hooch, McGonagall, Potter, Snape- Snape? Where is Professor Snape?"

            McGonagall suddenly looked worried. "I'm not sure, sir."

            He sighed and pointed his wand to his throat.   "_Sonorus_," he said, and a small flash of light came from his want. "Ahem, ahem." The teachers jumped at the noise.  "Sorry," he said softly- although with the spell it was still loud to the ear.  "Severus? Severus Snape? Where are you?"

            Snape came running down the halls, looking pale. "I'm sorry, Professor. I got caught up in my potion."  He looked so flushed and nervous that Harry wanted to crack up. For once, Snape had lost his cool.

            "Quite alright," McGonagall said for the head professor.  Dumbledore nodded in agreement.  

"_Quietus_," Dumbledore whispered, and the loud spell went away.  He smiled at the unkempt professor. "That's fine. Please, sit down."

Snape sat down quickly.

Flitwick chuckled.  "Every year, he does this."

Harry turned to look (down) at the professor.  "Always does what?"  

"This routine of his. He's always is in the middle of making a potion, always doing something vital that takes up all day.  And always on the day the school starts." He chuckled.  "That's what puts him in a bad mood, you know."

"What do you mean?" This time, it was Hermione who butted in.

"Well," said Flitwick, looking somewhat flustered.  "He's in a bad mood all year because he's late for this meeting.  One year he wasn't in the middle of anything on the first day.  Was his best year yet." He sighed.  "I always offer to give him a Cheering Charm, but he doesn't ever take up my offer. Silly man."

"Huh," said Harry.  "I always thought he was in a bad mood because I was in his class."

"Snape," Dumbledore said, obviously continuing his role-call of the teachers.   "Sprout, Trelawney, and Wackenbotts. Is that everyone?"

McGonagall nodded.

"Filch?" Dumbledore asked the nasty school caretaker.  "I assume all staff members are here?"

"Down to the last house elf," he said quickly.  Harry was not surprised to see Hermione clench her fists at his response.  She still hadn't given up S.P.E.W.  

"Alright, good," Dumbledore said.  "Before Minerva and Rubeus go to get the students, I would like to have a quick little pep talk.  I doubt we'll have such a ripe opportunity after the students come in.  Even after hours, I know some students are- and have been- prone to listen in on private staff conversations."  He glanced at Harry with a twinkle in his eye. "I know we discussed rules and guidelines at our meeting a couple weeks ago, but I'd like to go over a few things again."

"Like what, Professa'?" Hagrid interrupted.  The teachers turned to him, and the large man turned a bit pink. "Just 'cause I oughtta get the firs' yeas, sir," he added quickly.

"Well," Dumbledore said, not at all angry at the interruption, "We have a few new members of the staff here.  This is our first year with them, and I'm sure they're a bit nervous."

Harry could feel himself turn red. _Why, Dumbledore, why?_ Harry wondered.  

"First, I'd like to say this.  They are young and inexperienced, but that does _not_ allow _anyone_ to take advantage of their youth.  We shall treat them fairly and as equals, as I'm sure they will do for you."  He glanced at Harry, then to Snape.  Hermione sat up straighter, biting her lip nervously.

"Would anyone like to give any advice to our new teachers?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Snape's voice rang out.  Harry sat up with shock.  Why would Snape, of all people, want to give them advice? Had he taken Dumbledore's words to heart? Harry doubted it.

Snape sneered.  "If we are expecting to treat them as equals, why are they being babied and cared for? What is this little 'discussion' for, truly?"

"We are doing this because they are new.  They are not being babied, Severus, they are just getting advice for a new job." Dumbledore looked stern and cold.  McGonagall glanced up, looking stressed. 

"I have somethin' to say," Hagrid said cheerfully.  Of course, Harry thought, Hagrid would have something to say.  He looked at Hagrid with a smile.  "Dun' let any of the students get ter yeh.  They're students, yeh know.  Yer betteh then them now."  

Hagrid had a point, Harry realized.  The students would be lower then him.  He could take off points from Slytherin!  He was quite pleased at the thought.

"Professor?" McGonagall said nervously.  "I think they're here, sir."

"They've been here for two minutes," Dumbledore said patiently.  "It's a nice night tonight.  Fresh air is a good thing, especially after a long train ride. Go ahead Minerva, Rubeus."  Leaving the other teachers somewhat puzzled, the two ran off to collect the students.

"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked.  There was no response.  "Ok then, we'll have to wait until they come with the students." He smiled.  "Good luck."  And with that, he sat down at his chair.

Harry sat still a moment before whispering to Hermione, "Well. That was interesting."

She shrugged.  "I knew all that before."

"I guess I did too, but just didn't realize it."

"Actually-" But before she could continue, the students had entered.  They walked it, chattering non-stop, and Harry could hear traces of random conversations.  "Hiya McBeanin," "Omigod I love your haircut!" and "This is so exciting," as well as others, could be heard across the room.

They got themselves seated and waited patiently for the first years to enter.  Professor Hooch said a quick spell – _Accio Sorting Hat_– and the Sorting Hat zoomed in. She grabbed a stool and placed it in the middle of the room.  Then she back down.

Hagrid ran in, looking excited. "They'eh here!" he whispered excitedly.

Hermione starting shaking excitedly.  

Harry shook too, only out of nerves- not excitement.

Suddenly, the doors burst open (with Hermione out of her seat jumping a mile high), with McGonagall walking briskly in.  A hoard of nervous-looking first years followed her. ("They look so _small_," Hermione said."

She walked up to the Sorting Hat, while the first years filed in. They stood near the front of the large hall.  Everyone turned to the hat, Harry included. He could feel the nervousness from his first year.  It began to sing:

You may think that I'm just a hat 

_But I am so much more then that_

_For I can see your mind, you see_

_No hat can do any more then me!_

_I'll look inside your brain and find_

_In which house you ought to reside_

_Perhaps you are brave and full of nerve_

_Then off to Gryffindor you go, with lots of verve_

_Or maybe you are just and true_

_Then Hufflepuff's the place for you!_

_Or are you clever and awful smart?_

_If so, then Ravenclaw's the place to start_

_Are you cunning and willing to do what you must to win?_

_Then if that's true, then Slytherin is the place that you'll be in!_

_And so you know_

_Where you might go_

_I've never been wrong about a student_

_My knowledge is wise and very prudent_

_So sit right down, I know my stuff, I'm not one just to poke at_

_So don't you worry, don't you fret, 'cause I'm the Sorting Hat!_

Harry clapped along with everyone as the hat finished its song.  "Not up to it's usual top notch, is it," he whispered to Hermione.

She laughed. "Well, it's had a lot to do lately, with the war ending and everything. Probably didn't have a lot of time to create a great song!"

McGonagall cleared her throat; the clapping died down.  She held a list in front of her and read off the first name.  "Athens, Gary!"

A scared looking first year walked up to the stool and sat down. He tenderly placed the hat upon his head.  The entire school held its breath: which would be the lucky house to get the first student of the year? 

"_RAVENCLAW_!"

Harry clapped enthusiastically as the scared Gary accidentally ran off into the Hufflepuff table.  "Too bad he wasn't a Gryffindor."

"Oh, there'll be plenty of Gryffindors, I bet," Hermione said back.

And sure enough, the second, third, and fourth students were all Gryffindors.  "I bet the entire _school_ is going to be in Gryffindor this year," Harry joked.

Everything went well as the students came, one at a time, to the hat.  As "Fabbot, Christy" went down to sit at the Gryffindor table, Harry spotted Ginny Weasley, who was clapping enthusiastically.  She waved to him; he waved back.

After "MacAndrews, Smith" went over to Hufflepuff, McGonagall cleared her throat.  She obviously had a severe dislike of the name she was about to read. "Malfoy, Malheur."

Harry gasped. "_Malfoy_?"

Even Hermione looked shocked.  "There's _another_ one??"

They watched him go up to the Sorting Hat.  Almost immediately after he placed it on his head it yelled "Slytherin!"

"No surprise there." Harry looked at the new Slytherin. He could see the resemblance to Draco Malfoy almost immediately.  They both had the same hair and eyes, but while Draco had always had a nasty sneer on his face, Malheur looked like he had a more pleasant nature. He talked to other students at the table and looked friendly; however, Harry had a suspicion that if he heard what Malheur was saying then his friendly appearance would be gone with the wind.

After "Yammins, Sarah," had been sorted, Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and went back to her seat.  Professor Dumbledore then stood up.  It was time for his famous speech.


	6. Dumbledore's Speech

"Hello everyone!" Dumbledore said with a smile. He had stood up from his seat in the middle of the table, and he looked over the rows of students, his eyes sparkling with pride. Harry could barely see Dumbledore from his seat- he was three seats over, and the angle he sat at had a bad view.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "This year, I feel, is going to be a most exciting year. After the great war of last year, I think that we can relax and concentrate on filling our brains with new knowledge."  
  
A couple of boys yelled, "Yeah right!" Harry recognized them as the Wyelly twins, two boys who became Gryffindors during his sixth year. Harry had always considered them as the new generation of Fred and George, but with a more sarcastic sense of humor.  
  
Dumbledore's long hair waggled as he turned to look in the direction of the Gryffindor table, but continued. "As you all know, we have reason to celebrate. First, this is the first year in several years that we are fully safe from Lord Voldemort, and we have captured quite nearly all of the Death Eaters that are alive today!"  
  
Harry glanced at Snape, knowing fully how Snape had chosen to come to Lord Voldemort and give himself in, offering secrets and offering to be a spy for Dumbledore. Little did Voldemort know was Snape was actually giving him unimportant and/or false information, and helping Dumbledore by giving them the facts.  
  
Many students winced at the sound of the enemy's name, although Harry noticed Ginny straightened up, her slight slouch changing so she was as tall as she could be, without standing up.  
  
"I'm sure," Dumbledore continued, "That you all know exactly how he was destroyed. We do not need to go into that. However, the fact is, we have defeated him. We can live in peace. Hogwarts is, once again, the safest place in the wizarding world. There is no need for alarm."  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but he thought he saw the Ravenclaws in front of him show even more fright in their face then before.  
  
"Also, this year we have two new teachers, both recent graduates from Hogwarts! For Arithmancy, we have miss Professor Granger!"  
  
She stood up, smiling, her cheeks turning a slight pink. A small amount of students clapped, for she didn't teach a main subject, and only a few students would have her that year. Those who knew her, though, clapped proudly.  
  
When the small but enthusiastic cheering ended, Dumbledore stood back up again and said proudly, "And for our Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, we have the one and only......... Harry Potter."  
  
The applause was deafening. As Harry stood up, the students started cheering at the top of their lungs. It was louder then lightening. Many Gryffindors stood up too; Ginny included. Harry beamed, feeling proud. Almost prouder when his amazing catch that had won their final Quidditch game in his seventh year- winning the Quidditch Cup for his house that year.  
  
Almost.  
  
Dumbledore glanced over and winked at Harry. As the applause started to die down, Harry felt calmer. He could do it; he had the support of the entire school behind him. He looked all over the students and accidentally caught the eye of Snape.  
  
Well, not the entire school. But pretty close.  
  
The students stopped clapping, Harry noticing that Ginny was one of the last students to stop. He caught her eye and she grinned. He grinned back.  
  
Dumbledore, who had sat down during the ovation, stood back up and smiled at the students. "Well, well, now that our hands are sore and our throats are tired from the yelling and screaming," (he gave a look at the Wyelly boys), "lets all relax. I have a few more very important things to say. First, as I'm sure you all know, the school is quite safe. Safer then the years past. With the defeat of Voldemort, we can finally know that we have nothing to fear. However, I don't want to hear any silly stories. The Daily Prophet has written mostly fiction about the war, and I want everyone here to know the real story. What really happened with our kind."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore, feeling incredibly surprised. What was going on?  
  
Dumbledore glanced over at Harry and smiled, nodding a bit before turning back to the school. "Now, I'm sure you all want to know what went on. But I cannot tell the story as it truly happened. Only one man here can." He paused a moment before saying, "Professor?" He turned to Harry.  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore for a moment before slowly leaving his seat. "Well, it's a long story." He looked out at the students. Ginny, her bright red hair sticking out in the crowd, looked at him with interest.  
  
He took a deep breath and swallowed. "It goes like this:  
  
--  
  
A/N: A cliffhanger of sorts! I haven't made the war so big a deal so far, but now the truth comes out! Excited? You better be! Ok, now PLEASE review! I have almost no reviews!!! It makes me saaaaad. 


End file.
